Till The World Ends
by Tsuki Kuchiki
Summary: AU Erik/Charles. No siempre el amor era suficiente para mantener unidas a dos personas, no siempre era un "y vivieron felices por siempre", para Erik era una lección a carne viva que tenía que repasar cada vez que se topaba con su ex-esposo Charles Xavier


**Till The World Ends**

**By Tsuki Kuchiki**

Entro en el elegante restaurante con la seguridad de aquel que se sabe con el mundo en las manos, entrego su abrigo y después de confirmar su reserva espero a que el chico le indicara su mesa sin ser realmente necesario, pues había notado al echar el primer vistazo a quien sería su acompañante en (y esperaba únicamente) esa noche.

Una esbelta mujer con maquillaje perfecto, un discreto recogido de cabello, enfundada en un entallado pero elegante vestido completando el atuendo con joyas y accesorios de moda, un solo vistazo con coquetería le envió la fémina nada más entrar en contacto visual, el cual se vio obligado a devolver en forma de una sonrisa altanera que al parecer tuvo buen efecto pues la mujer le devolvió la sonrisa con seducción pero eso no pareció alentar a Erik Lensherr quien de pronto se sintió tan fuera de lugar que la poca hambre que llegara a tener se había remplazado por unas inmensas ganas de sentir el escozor de un buen whisky quemarle por la garganta en cualquier lugar menos ese pomposo restaurante y de ser posible sin compañía alguna.

Pero el no presentarse a esa cita estaba fuera de discusión la ingenua e ilusa mujer que lo esperaba en la mesa era un escalón más que tenía que cruzar para lograr su objetivo, realmente no costaría mucho trabajo, solo unas cuantas sonrisas falsas, halagos hipócritas, y si era realmente necesario una noche en un hotel, incluso si la mujer era más inteligente de lo que parecía (lo cual dudaba) tenía métodos menos…. ortodoxos para obtener la información que necesitaba de la cual parecía ser la joven frente a él la única vía posible para obtener el acceso a lo que tanto le apremiaba.

No pasaron más de 20 minutos para cuando con copa en mano y los platillos en camino la dama decidió realizar un brindis estúpido y vacio con el que fingió estar de acuerdo con sonrisa predadora en su rostro la cual desapareció a los pocos segundos congelando su expresión en una ambigua mezcla que en realidad no dejaba nada a relucir tan solo quizá el desconcierto del que era presa.

Su acompañante no tardo en darse cuenta de su drástico cambio de comportamiento, sobre todo por su prologando silencio y su insistente mirada a un punto detrás de ella.

-Sucede algo- pregunto con amabilidad, pero no obtuvo respuesta por lo que decidió mirar por sí misma, dos elegantes hombres recién llegados eran guiados a una mesa disponible, giro de nuevo a mirar a Lensherr.

-¿Conoce a alguno de los caballeros?-

Pero nuevamente solo obtuvo silencio.

¿Qué si lo conocía?, Erik apretó su vaso con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Perfectamente, hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo, hasta el más lejano recoveco de su mente, incluso el más pequeño y absurdo sueño, y muy posiblemente mucho mejor que a sí mismo.

Porque el elegante y sonríete hombre de impresionantes ojos azules era Charles Francis Xavier, su ex esposo.

Maldita sea, si, su ex, de todos los malditos restaurantes pomposos de la ciudad y coincidían en el mismo como si fuera una mala y estúpida comedia romántica.

Bebió el contenido de su trago de una sola vez sosteniendo el vaso en sus labios mas segundos de los necesarios intentando retomar su autocontrol, pues Charles con una sola mirada (la cual ni si quiera estaba dedicada a su persona) era capaz de lograr lo que esa mujer con su tonelada de maquillaje, su escotado vestido y caras joyas no había logrado ni lograría: perturbarlo hasta el punto de olvidar quien era y donde estaba parado.

Erik bajo el vaso con sonrisa entre resignada y divertida para volver a servirse otro trago ignorando descaradamente las insistentes cuestiones de su compañera de mesa.

Parecía que con Charles las cosas no habían cambiado mucho desde su primer encuentro.

~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~

Erik podía sentir la adrenalina bombeando sin control por todo su cuerpo, la expectación y el sabor de la satisfacción del esfuerzo que parecía haber rendido frutos, simplemente el éxtasis de una pronta resolución a su meta lo embargaba por completo, habían sido años y años de persecución, de investigación y encrucijadas sin salida, de meticulosa planeación y de soñar innumerable veces como seria, lo que haría, lo que diría, miles de escenarios pasaron por su mente y al final realmente no importaba, pues todos terminaban igual, con los ojos vacios y el cuerpo sin vida de ese hombre bajo sus manos.

Colarse en la sinuosa y ostentosa fiesta no fue difícil, en el mundo de hipócritas apariencias al que pertenecían ese gente el fingir status era suficiente, encontrar a su objetivo tampoco le fue difícil, pensó que el acercarse tampoco lo seria, la realidad era que la vorágine de euforia mal sana que lo envolvía lo dejo completamente expuesto, pero eso solo fue algo que noto cuando sintió el filo del cuchillo de la mujer que acompañaba a Shaw cortar de forma rápida y precisa la piel de su pierna izquierda bajo el pantalón.

Solo entonces fue consciente de que se habían alejado lo suficiente de la fiesta para no ser vistos ni oídos, sintió el viento con olor a sal golpear su rostro y escucho las furiosa olas que rompían en el acantilado que daba tan magnífica vista a la mansión de quien-sabe-y-que-rayos-interesa importante y poderosa familia, Erik sintió furia y humillación a partes iguales pues cual cordero había caminado por sí mismo al matadero.

La sangre hirvió en su venas al verlo girar y escucharlo nombrarlo como el "pequeño Erik Lensherr", con furia tomo el arma que tan celosamente guardaba y que no había tenido tiempo de utilizar, solamente para soltarla de inmediato al sentir el cuchillo enterrarse sin piedad en el muslo de su pierna antes ya herida.

Apretó sus puños y los utilizo para golpear el suelo intentando tomar agallas para retirarse el arma blanca que lo impedía volverse, a lo lejos escucho la voz divertida y coqueta del hombre reprendiendo a la mujer por atacar a alguien menor que ella, se burlaba, lo subestimaba, la sintió alejarse de él sin mediar palabra y levanto su vista para observar cómo se alejaba junto a dos hombres que ni siquiera había notado antes y la mujer.

No

Esto no podía terminar así, en un nuevo arranque retiro con ira el cuchillo de su pierna blandiéndola como su nueva arma, se levanto para seguirlos, ignorando el dolor de su pierna, el sudor de su frente, la sangre y la fuerza que perdía a cada paso que daba de forma torpe pero iracunda.

A poco metros en el muelle Shaw subía a un bote con sus lacayos y el no llegaría a tiempo para evitar que zarpara, pero no le importaba, la sangre bombeaba, su cuerpo se tensaba y adquiría agilidad momentánea, su cabeza era un torbellino iracundo de miles de ideas y un solo objetivo, se lanzo al agua con solo eso en la mente y nadó con mas y mas fuerza intentando alcanzar al bote que cada vez se veía más lejano.

Más fuerte- se repetía- más rápido, porque maldita sea la pierna ya no le respondía como se lo pedía.

Tan concentrado estaba que cuando sintió un par de fuertes brazos tomarlo desde la espalda, su mente hizo corto circuito lanzando un fuerte codazo y alzando el arma que hasta en ese entonces mantenía ceñida con tal fuerza que sus nudillos tomaron una blanca tonalidad.

-¡Suéltame!-

-¡Basta, no intento lastimarte!- grito la figura detrás de él que comenzaba a tomar forma de un par de ojos azules.

El toque cálido de ambas manos en sus nudillos era abrumador y extrañamente tan reconfortante, que por momentos olvido que se encontraba en medio de frías aguas saladas, intentando dar alcance al hombre que mato a su madre, mas al sentir como le era retirado el cuchillo volvió el instinto de lucha, y el contrario volvió a asirlo con fuerza-

-¡Tranquilízate!, ¡Si sigues moviéndote tan violentamente los dos terminaremos ahogados!, ¡Calma tu mente!-

Erik no estaba seguro si fue por sus palabras, por la calidez que parecía tatuarse donde el otro tocaba o el hecho de observar la fina línea carmesí que emanaba del brazo del contrario que aunque no conscientemente estaba seguro era su culpa, así que realizó un esfuerzo por hacer lo que le pedía concentrándose en esos ojos azules que parecían ayudar a su propósito.

Una vez sintió tranquilizarse fijo su atención en el contrario, un hombre joven probablemente cercano a su edad no parecía una persona con malas intenciones ocultas, no parecía de ese tipo pero Lensherr ya había tenido suficientes experiencias (malas todas ellas) como para no mostrarse receloso con quien se le acercara.

-¿Quién demonios eres?-

Contrario a la reacción que esperaba por su tono de voz tan hosco, el desconocido sonrió como intentando calmar a un animal herido y acorralado, lo cual solamente logro que apretase los puños con rabia, _lastima_, es algo que no aceptaría de nadie.

-Creo que las presentaciones deberíamos dejarlas para cuando estemos en tierra, vamos, te ayudare a regresar a la orilla-

-Puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta-

El contrario esbozó una sonrisa de sabelotodo junto con una mirada que claramente decía un _debes estar bromeando_, lo cual hizo mella en Erik que ya no sabía que esperar de ese hombre.

-Con esa pierna lo dudo-

Al final termino aceptando la ayuda simplemente no resistiéndose a recibirla sin la adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo, el frio le calaba y el agua salada escocía horriblemente en las heridas, al llegar al muelle le sorprendió ver una patrulla policial junto con una ambulancia los hombres uniformados desentonaban bastante de la joven mujer de elegante vestido de coctel, la cual nada mas pusieran los pies sobre el muelle se había lanzado sobre su desconocido acompañante.

El joven en cuestión la aparto con gentileza, le aseguro que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones y le aconsejo retirarse, le pidió a un oficial la escoltara a su hogar, el hombre cabeceo afirmativamente advirtiéndole que antes le tomaría su declaración de los hechos, la pregunta para Erik era que hechos declararía esa mujer, entrecerró la mirada observando al empapado joven que no parecía preocupado por ese detalle.

Mientras se cubría con la manta que le proporciono el paramédico para luego ser guiado a la ambulancia tanteo sus posibles vías de escape atento a las palabras que intercambiaban el policía y el hombre que lo había arrastrado a la orilla.

Un intento de robo y la posterior huida en lancha que ofuscado él había intentado detener, el joven giro a verlo a sabiendas de que lo escuchaba al toparse sus miradas el de ojos azules volvió a esbozar la sonrisa del sabelotodo salvando el día, Erik frunció el ceño y gruño, maldito niño mimado.

El polaco jamás supo cómo fue que al dar sus declaraciones a la policía estas estuvieran tan coordinadas que si el mismo no hubiera estado ahí para vivirlo realmente creería la red de mentiras que con tan perfecta sincronización habían formado ambos, todo se dio tan rápido que hora y media después dando los primeros pasos fuera de la comisaria de policía se sintió totalmente desorientado, y es que normalmente las cosas no se le daban tan fácil, cuando pudo hacerse de un rumbo con la pierna escociendo a cada paso, noto un pequeño detalle, el castaño de ojos azules venia caminando a su lado; se detuvo y el hombre regalándole una sonrisa hizo lo mismo, así que mostrando un gesto serio y tajante lo encaro.

-Escucha, no tengo idea de por que lo hiciste, pero yo jamás pedí tu ayuda, y te agradecería que me dejaras en paz-

Pero el aludido solo mostro una nueva sonrisa, Erik sobrepasado por la insistencia de este hombre y sin saber realmente que esperar de él se vio tentado de utilizar esos métodos "poco-ortodoxos" que tan bien había aprendido, al menos hasta que lo escucho.

-Sabes te vi en la fiesta, no es que hayas llamado la atención, solo… había algo en ti que me resultaba familiar-

Erik clavo sus ojos en los imposiblemente azul del contrario, sintiendo que por primera vez desde que se toparon _realmente_ se estaban mirando, se sintió perturbado y cohibido queriendo apartar sus ojos de los opuestos sin poder hacerlo.

-Veras, yo he tenido un arma apuntando en mi cara, eh estado a punto de morir en un incendio, y en ninguna de esas ocasiones sentí tanto miedo, como la vez que por primera vez me di cuenta de que estaba completamente solo aunque me encontraba rodeado de personas, eso fue una de las sensaciones más dolorosas que pude experimentar, creo que eso fue lo que vi reflejado en ti-

El silencio se hizo pesado, pues el mismo estaba consciente que a pesar de toda la renitencia que luchaba por mostrar por la constante presencia del hombre, en realidad no le era incomoda e incluso aunque nunca lo admitiría era hasta cierto punto reconfortante.

Y ni el mismo se podía creer lo que estaba a punto de soltar.

-Oye...-

-Charles Xavier.-se presento el ojiazul con su para el gusto de Erik contagiosa sonrisa, toda una plaga el muchacho.

-Escucha con atención Charles, porque es algo que quiero te quede muy claro, nadie te pidió tu ayuda y era completamente capaz de salir por mis propios medios de ese océano, pero… Gracias-

-En realidad ha sido todo un placer...-

-Erik, Erik Lensherr- en realidad no fue sino hasta dos días después que se pudo recriminar el impulso de decirle su verdadero nombre, más en realidad no se arrepentía de ello.

-Entonces dime Erik, ¿Te gusta el ajedrez?- Y Lensherr estaba seguro que el recuerdo de la sonrisa que le dedico Charles Xavier en ese momento lo acompañaría por mucho, mucho tiempo.

~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~

Ahora en un elegante restaurante con más que una mesas y distancia física separándoles Erik podía comprobar la veracidad de su pensamiento aquella noche que ahora parecía tan lejana, una sonrisa mas cansada surco su faz y levanto el rostro de su bebida observando el entrecejo fruncido de la elegante mujer que había perdido toda importancia a sus ojos.

-Solo confundí a uno de ellos con un viejo amigo- volvió a beber de su nuevo trago desviando con intención su mirada.

No pensaba dar más explicaciones pero la joven ya parecía más animada al ver que de nuevo le prestaba un poco de atención, y si era sincero no obtendría más de su parte, pues para bien o para mal la mesa donde termino sentado su ex-esposo junto con su acompañante quedaba tentadoramente dentro de su campo de visión, simplemente fue imposible que su mirada no se desviara constantemente hacia ese rincón.

Y como no hacerlo si podría disfrutar del elegante perfil del joven profesor, de la sonrisa cordial que parecía acompañarlo siempre, el brillo de sus ojos cuando hablaba de genética, teorías científicas, literatura u otras ramas del saber que le apasionaran y Erik sabía muy bien que podrían pasar horas sin que Charles se cansara de hablar sobre ellas o él de escucharle.

_-"Erik, puedes creer que…"-_ y así comenzaba despegando su azulina mirada de su libro o el diario al verlo llegar, cosa que Lensherr catalogaba como todo un logro personal, no es que Xavier fuera parlanchín, dios sabe que él jamás podría convivir con alguien así, de hecho Charles por su infancia podía hundirse entre libros por semanas, solo que la comodidad e intimidad que había entre ambos los llevaba a querer estar juntos la mayor parte del tiempo, a hablar de todo y de nada, de silencios compartidos, de sonrisas desde el alma, de entregas desde el corazón.

Intimidad y comodidad que el mismo rompió creando la primera grieta en su matrimonio.

~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~

Charles terminada de desabrochar su camisa dispuesto a ponerse el pantalón del pijama que se encontraba sobre la cama en la que él se hallaba sentado una vez que hubiera hecho lo mismo, el día había sido cruel, cansado y pesado, su cabeza era una mezcolanza que aun después de haber tomado su decisión no lo dejaba en paz, solamente quería desconectarse de todo, y aunque sabía que el comentarlo con Chales siempre había sido la mejor solución para estas situaciones, esta vez no era una opción, sintió la mano de su pareja tan reconfortante y cálida como siempre sobre su hombro y cerro sus ojos con una sonrisa irónica, que tonto había sido al pensar que Charles no lo notaria, poco segundos después levanto sus parpados con decisión.

No, esta vez no podía decírselo, por más que fuera su refugio en medio de una tormenta.

-Haz estado muy callado desde que llegaste, ¿Sucedió algo en el trabajo Erik?-

-No es nada solo estoy muy cansado-

Rehuyó al contacto visual que sabía que Charles buscaba, como respuesta lo sintió haciéndose espacio para acomodarse entre sus piernas aun estando el castaño de pie y ambas manos del joven profesor adueñándose de sus mejillas, por instinto paso sus brazos por la cintura de Xavier por debajo de la desabrochada camisa, mas realmente su pareja no tuvo que obligarlo a levantar su semblante, ante la caricia de esas suaves manos Erik no pudo resistir las ansias de observa el rostro que tanto le gustaba, los ojos que tanto adoraba.

-No, no es eso- Xavier lo dijo con tanta seguridad que abrumo al contrario- ¿Hay algo que te molesta, verdad?-

-No es nada Charles- insistió buscando la salida más rápida, sabía que el joven profesor jamás lo obligaría a hablar, por mas terco que este pudiera ser en ocasiones- vamos a dormir estoy exhausto-

No espero que el otro echara todo el peso de su cuerpo hacia adelante obligándolo a recostarse en el colchón con su peso encima, Erik no sabía si Charles era consciente del puchero de niño mimado que no ha conseguido lo que quiere que mostraba en su rostro, pero no pudo evitar lanzar una buena carcajada que le valió un golpe en el hombro, para después sentir la suave respiración de Xavier contra su pecho.

-Me lo dirás cuando estés listo, ¿verdad Erik?- Lensherr sintió el cosquilleo de los labios de Charles rozando contra su piel provocando un agradable estremecimiento, levanto su mano para enredarla entre los castaños cabellos, la desazón en su pecho lo hacia sonreír de forma amarga sin dejarlo disfrutar como quería de la compañía del castaño.

-Contra ti jamás puedo ganar ¿eh?- Y deseo con todas sus fuerzas que su voz haya sonado normal.

-No en esta vida mi querido Lensherr-

Erik soltó una risilla más real de lo que espero, beso con devoción los cabellos que acariciaba estrechándolo más contra su cuerpo.

Como decirle que había visto a _ese tipo_ esta misma tarde deambulando por la calle tan tranquilo como si no cargara sobre su cabeza la muerte de tantos, la muerte de su madre y la culpa de su infancia hecha trizas.

Como decirle que el odio que creía pasado corrió por sus venas cegándolo, olvidándolo a él, a los chicos, a su compromiso de llegar para la hora de la cena.

Como decirle que había recorrido los barrios bajos en busca de información y un revolver que en este momento se encontraba bajo llave en su oficina.

_No podía_ –se repitió mentalmente, mientras apretaba mas su agarre sobre el cálido cuerpo sobre el- _simplemente no podía._

~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~

Y las mentiras se fueron acumulando más y más hasta que cayeron por su propio peso y de la peor manera posible pero su relación ya no estaba lo suficientemente solida para soportarlo.

~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~

Lo que en apariencia era un día normal de trabajo cambiaría drásticamente cuando su asistente entro en su oficina siendo que expresamente le había ordenado no ser molestado, levanto la vista de sus papeles con el reproche en su mirada, pero esta no lo dejo hablar, comunicándole que habían llamado desde uno de los hospitales más prestigiosos de la ciudad donde en ese instante había sido ingresado su esposo con dos heridas de bala.

Desde esa llamada a su trabajo Erik parecía un torbellino imparable y violento hasta la persona más ciega, más estúpida, mas ingenua o distraída se apartaría de su camino al sentir la peligrosa aura que emanaba de todo su cuerpo, la mirada tan fiera en su inflexible rostro o su andar violento, firme y devastador, la verdad es que mas que ira o violencia que pugnaba por salir a flote, Lensherr sentía incertidumbre, impotencia y sobretodo miedo, miedo por toneladas que lo hacían sentirse pequeño e insignificante y realmente odiaba sentirse así, odiaba no poder aclarar su mente cuando realmente necesitaba estar lucido, apabullante y remolinante solo una cosa era capaz de pensar entre tanto caos en su mente.

_Quiero verlo_

_Quiero verlo_

Apretó los puños intentando recordar el numero que le había dado la aterrada enfermera apunto de llamar a seguridad, le paso por encima al doctor que intentaba informarle del "estado" de su esposo, empujo personal médico, intimido enfermos, mas al llegar frente a la puerta tras la cual se encontraba Charles sintió las piernas flaquear, las manos sudar, el nudo en su garganta se cerró con más fuerza, pero si de algo estaba seguro es que para enfrentar cualquier cosa que se encontrase dentro de esa habitación necesitaba como un sediento al agua de la sonrisa de Charles, y eso era tan jodidamente frustrante y tan cierto que _ ese solo pensamiento logro empujar a su cuerpo a entrar de un limpio movimiento a la habitación.

Cuando Charles se giro para mirarlo postrado desde su cama con una sonrisa y un entusiasta "¡Erik!" llego a sus oídos todo el peso , la angustia y miedo se fueron tan rápido que parecían nunca haber existido, realmente esperaba que todo estuviera tan bien como a primera vista se observaba, tenía que estarlo, tenía que.

Unas cuantas zancadas bastaron para llegar al pie de la cama y tomar el rostro aun sonriente de Xavier que en respuesta había posado sus manos sobre las suyas como si hubiese adivinado su urgencia por sentirlo.

-Estoy bien, ¿ves?- Pero Erik no contesto solamente junto su frente con la suya aspirando con fuerza el aroma del castaño- por favor- Charles lo obligo a que lo mirara a los ojos- no pongas esa cara no paso nada-

Lensherr lo beso, lo beso con urgencia y necesidad, lo beso con dedicación, con devoción y posesión, lo beso por qué no hallo otra forma de trasmitirle lo mucho que significaba para él, lo mucho que lo amaba.

-Charles..- pronuncio casi en un susurro con la respiración agitada después de separarse- Si te hubiera pasado algo yo..-

Pero el castaño le impidió seguir hablando tapando su boca con la palma de su mano, una sonrisa tierna en el rostro de Xavier le hizo desistir de apartarla.

-Erik, ciertamente no sé si sentirme halagado u ofendido, realmente piensas que dejaría que un par de punks acabaran conmigo para que tu pudieras malcriar a los niños, o empujarlos desde la cima del tobogán acuático para enseñarles lecciones de vida- el joven profesor fingió un gesto dramático y de profunda indignación fingida- me subestimas demasiado Lensherr-

Charles aparto lentamente su mano para dejar su boca en libertad, la cual ahora formaba una sonrisa burlona que tanto conocía y gustaba al hombre en cama.

-Si tienes la suficiente fuerza para parlotear como un presumido sabelotodo no debes estar tan mal-

Charles esbozó una sonrisa bastante parecida a la suya.

-De hecho el tratamiento boca a boca que me diste cuando llegaste fue de mucha ayuda-

-¿En serio, entonces quien soy yo para negarle algo a un pobre convaleciente invalido?-

Erik se inclino para repetir tal agradable actividad cuando fue consciente de escuchar cómo se producían infantiles sonidos de asco, mezclados con suspiros cursi y exagerados.

No estaban solos en la habitación, y Erik se sorprendió de no haberlo advertido con anterioridad, pues de hecho Charles tenía a su disposición una buena cantidad de "enfermeros" y el no pudo más que poner su mejor cara de fastidio pues veía completamente arruinado su momento intimo con el castaño.

Charles soltó una risita pues según palabras del castaño Erik podía ser tan infantil como los "niños" a su cuidado.

Erik lo miro mal volviendo a poner atención a los "mocosos" como el solía llamarlos.

Jamás seria de la completa comprensión de Lensherr el por qué un científico tan brillante y con curriculum tan sorprendente como el de Xavier querría terminar dando clases en un orfanato por invitación de Moira (quien sabría después era la acompañante de Charles la noche que se conocieron), mucho menos por que querría "adoptar" particularmente a los etiquetados como problemáticos, ciertamente ese complejo de héroe y la forma en que maquinaban sus ideales de un futuro de esperanza e igualdad jamás los comprendería del todo.

Pero lo cierto era que tales ideales(y aunque jamás lo admitiría frente a nadie) lo enternecían y hasta cierto punto le parecían admirables, así como tan bien era cierto que él era incapaz de negarle algo a Charles (y Dios lo amparara si el castaño llegaba a enterarse) y si Charles quería adoptar a un montón de monstruitos inestablemente hormonales y con problemas de autoestima pues así seria, claro que un gobierno tradicionalista y cerrado jamás otorgaría "inocentes criaturas" en las "garras de un matrimonio anormal", pero el peso y herencia del apellido Xavier les ayudo a conseguir la rúbrica de "tutores legales" con la advertencia de que cualquier atentado a la justicia y buenas costumbres que realizaran los mocosos, las responsabilidades caerían sobre ellos.

Charles confía plenamente en los chicos, Erik NO, pero aun así era capaz de darles una oportunidad por el pasado tan parecido al de ambos adultos que compartían con los mocosos.

-Ya entendimos, Dios paren ya con eso- gruño un adolecente de unos 14 años mientras cubría con su mano derecha los ojos de un muchachito pelinegro con anteojos de moldura gruesa desde que ambos hombres adultos comenzaron a comerse la cara- nos largamos, Sean quítale ese celular a Raven y tráetela-

-No me des órdenes Alex- el adolecente pelirrojo se cruzo de brazos para remarcar sus palabras, no solo era porque Summers se pusiera tan pesado en ocasiones, tan bien estaba el asunto del tobogán que tan amablemente Charles le había recordado, ¡eso era maltrato infantil!.

-Pues quédate si quieres entonces- Alex ya iba camino a la puerta arrastrando a Hank con él, aun cubriendo sus anteojos pese a las protestas de este que parecían importarle muy poco.

Por su parte Armando hacia algo parecido con Ángel, ambos bastante taciturnos desde el incidente.

Charles giro a ver a su esposo con un brillo en su mirada que solo el otro comprendería, ambos se sonrieron en complicidad y el castaño se inclino levemente para rozar su nariz con la de Erik y darle un rápido beso de pico, Lensherr mostro una sonrisa tan boba que resultaba aterradora en un hombre como él.

-Joder-Sean se levantó con rapidez del sillón antes de caer en un coma diabético por culpa de sus "padres" tomo a Raven del brazo quien protesto por arruinarle su video y corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la salida por la que ya habían pasado los otros menores.

-¡Hey!, que les he dicho sobre ese vocabulario vulgar chicos- Charles los reprendió y Erik no pudo evitar una sonrisa burlona, el ojiazul se tomaba demasiado enserio su tarea de "educar" a los mocosos.

Un fuerte y a coro "lo sentimos" se escucho desde el pasillo, mas para que los dejara en paz y no los regresara al interior de la habitación ha echarles la charla, que por que realmente lo sintieran.

Cuando los murmullos de los chicos dejaron de oírse, la actitud de Charles cambio su mirada y el morder de forma nerviosa su labio inferior eran señales claras para Erik de que su pareja quería decirle algo y no se atrevía, así que sentándose en la silla dispuesta a un lado de la cama tomo su mano con fuerza dándole ánimos, Charles clavo sus expresivos ojos azules en los suyos.

-Erik… esos hombres no estaban realizando un simple robo, ellos dijeron que era un ajuste de cuentas para contigo...-

Erik intento no demostrar ni la sorpresa, ni la ira que lo invadió tal declaración, y dejo con cuidado la mano de Charles sobre el colchón.

-Deben ser ex-empleados resentidos...- dijo poniéndose de pie evitando al contrario.

-Basta Erik... ¡Deja de mentirme!, creí que me lo dirías cuando estuvieras listo, pero.., los chicos y yo al parecer hemos terminado involucrados, quiero, no, necesito saber qué es lo que has estado haciendo durante estos meses-

Se giro para enfrentar los reclamos pero el golpe de esos ojos azules dolidos y decepcionados le provocaron una opresión en el pecho que le impidió lanzar más mentiras

-Hablaremos de eso después-

Charles no se sintió conforme, ya habían sido demasiados meses de callar y esperar, su inmensa paciencia había llegado a su límite cuando los chicos tuvieron un arma apuntándoles a escasos metros, pero aun así Erik se adelanto nada más verlo abrir la boca.

-Necesitas descansar, y este no es el lugar apropiado para hablar sobre el asunto-

-Bien, como quieras-

No volvieron a cruzar palabra hasta la llegada del doctor que tenia a Charles bajo su cuidado.

~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~

La mujer frente a él (de la cual por más que lo intentaba no recordaba su nombre) elogio el sabor del primer plato, coincidió con ella mas para que lo dejara en paz que por otra cosa cruzo unas cuantas palabras más con la fémina para dejarla contenta un rato y buscar nuevamente con la mirada la mesa de su ex pareja, pero Charles ya no parecía tener la misma expresión de hace unos momentos y aunque en apariencia parecía tener la misma actitud cordial, la línea que ahora trazaban sus labios junto con la desconfianza que lo hacía entrecerrar casi imperceptiblemente su mirada sería un cambio de humor indetectable para muchos pero no para él, y al ser consciente de eso hizo a Erik desembobarse del profesor con un gruñido maldita sea parecía una insufrible colegiada enamorada se suponía que ya lo había superado, se suponía que había sido lo mejor para los dos.

Lo mejor. Si, Quizá si lo repetía lo suficiente se convencería a sí mismo de ello.

~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~

El tiempo había pasado y Erik fingió olvidar aquella plática en el hospital siguiendo con sus asuntos personales fuera del horario laboral, pero Charles no tenía la intención de dejarlo en el olvido.

-Esto es muy fácil de responder Erik, ¿mataste o no a ese hombre?-

Los papeles y fotos sobre la mesa con la sensación de traición de ambas partes, ellos jamás habían discutido a gritos sin embargo Erik no pudo evitar elevar un poco más de la cuenta su tono de voz al sentirse acorralado.

-No sé por qué debería importarte tanto, solamente era un bastardo que merecía la muerte-

-Eso no lo decidimos ni tú ni yo, ¿así que limítate a contestarme si asesinaste o no a esta persona?- Xavier era tajante ya no mas mentiras, ya no.

Pero el solo pudo guardar silencio viendo su peor temor convertido en realidad, realmente se cuestiono si había sido lo correcto ocultárselo a su esposo, pero conocía lo suficiente a Charles para saber que jamás aceptaría una vida basada en una venganza, y el jamás podría vivir todo lo feliz que realmente quisiera serlo a lado del castaño si aun sabia que ese hombre estaba viviendo bajo el mismo cielo que Charles, los mocosos molestos y el mismo, le enfermaba la sola idea.

-Erik..-

Y la voz exigente de Charles tan solo fue como un detonador de todo lo que guardaba.

-¡Sí!, maldita sea yo lo mate- Erik se levanto brusco del sillón en el que se encontraba volteando en el proceso la mesilla de centro junto con los vasos de Whisky que había sobre ella- y no me arrepiento ni un poco de eso-

Charles suavizó su expresión, en ningún momento su intención había sido juzgar a Erik, tan solo buscaba romper la coraza que tan férreamente había creado de nuevo.

-Erik la venganza no te traerá la paz- busco nuevamente la mirada de esos ojos verdes que le gustaría contemplar por siempre.

-La paz nunca fue una opción Charles- la enorme pasión y decisión en la mirada de su pareja hizo temblar a Xavier, no podía perderlo, no podía.

-Ni tampoco lo será tu felicidad Erik, matar a Shaw, seguir asesinando para llegar hasta él solo te traerá más agonía-

Pero Erik no estaba de acuerdo, jamás lo había estado, ambos habían construido su relación ignorándolo, pero era momento de dejarlo muy claro.

-Tú que puedes entender Charles- se separo comenzando a caminar por la habitación como fiera enjaulada- _tú_ – remarco con fuerza e ironía- que debes ser tan feliz porque el culpable de la muerte de tus padres ya se está pudriendo bajo tierra, solo por eso puedes hablar de felicidad ¿verdad Charles?, siempre mimado por la vida- y se alejo a la esquina para poder servirse un nuevo trago, esperando una respuesta, pero esta no llegaba y solo entonces fue consciente del peso de sus palabras.

Kurt Marko era tema delicado para Charles, una cicatriz que él tan despreocupadamente había abierto sin detenerse a pensar, giro preocupado y encontró al castaño perdido en sus pensamientos con el dolor pintado en la mirada y el desconsuelo en su rostro, dio un paso hacia el intentando resarcir el daño infligido, pero solo consiguió que Charles se despejara y se cerrara tanto como él.

-No, Erik- Si Xavier aun sufría no lo demostró- la muerte de mi padrastro no me produjo ningún tipo de felicidad, por eso puedo asegurarte que cuando tu mates a Sebastián Shaw tampoco la sentirás-

Dio media vuelta para abandonar la habitación y Erik no tuvo el valor de detenerlo, tras abrir la puerta pudo escuchar una exclamación de sorpresa, del otro lado de esta estaban los mocosos que mas que avergonzados por espiarlos descaradamente lucían con miedo y decepción, tanto Erik como Charles lo entendieron con solo ver sus rostros, ellos venían de hogares hechos pedazos y realmente pensaban que este también se estaba derrumbando.

~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~

Decidió dar una última mirada a su ex para dedicarse a sus asuntos, no fuera que a la mujer se le ocurriera ponerse digna y tener que dedicarle más atención de la que estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle pero Charles había sabido atrapar su atención desde siempre y esta ocasión al parecer no sería la excepción pues el hecho de que en ese momento demostrara una mueca de total desagrado tan abiertamente, sin duda atrapo poderosamente su atención, y sus ojos que antes solo habían sido para el profesor Xavier se desviaron al acompañante del mismo, el cual era un hombre cincuentón con signos de haber sido (y de cierta forma aun siendo) bien parecido y galante, con mirada maliciosa y sonrisa burlona que parecía seguir las reacciones de Charles con tanto esmero como el mismo, lo cual hizo saltar todas las alarmas de su cabeza observando esta vez sin ningún disimulo hacia la mesa donde se desarrollaba la al parecer incomoda platica.

Charles era una persona educada, de modales perfectos, comprensivo, receptivo, de valores morales perfectamente definidos, pero en este preciso momento deseaba con toda su alma meter sus "perfectos modales" por donde a este cínico hombre que lo acompañaba no le daba el sol, pero eso solamente sería darle la batalla ganada y simplemente no se le daba gana puesto que también podría llegar a ser bastante terco e infantil cuando se lo proponía.

-No entiendo cual es la insistencia en que responda a sus preguntas- Charles recargo su rostro en su mano derecha intentando sonar indiferente ante el asunto –es obvio que usted está mejor documentado que yo sobre mi vida sexual-

El contrarío alzo la copa sobre la altura de la mirada de su acompañante como si lo invitará a brindar con él aun con la molesta sonrisa extendiéndose en su faz.

-Bueno, siempre es mejor tener confirmación de primera mano, ¿no lo cree usted?- una mirada demasiado sugerente que logro hacer fruncir el ceño a Charles y que Erik se levantara de su mesa sin ser advertido por ambos hombres.

-Debo suponer entonces que jamás fue de su verdadero interés el proyecto-

-En un principio lo era, pero ahora Charles-

-Xavier, Profesor Xavier si no le molesta-

-De acuerdo- pero su sonrisa no disminuyo ni un poco, le gustaban los retos- profesor Xavier, creo que es momento de dejar las sutilezas-

-Oh, en serio usted llamaba a eso ser sutil-

El hombre soltó una risa divertida que Charles no compartió, para después inclinarse hacia el castaño.

-No sea tan duro conmigo uno realmente se puede poner nervioso ante unos ojos azules tan hermosos como los que posee usted y sinceramente no creo estarle pidiendo gran cosa-

-Estoy seguro de que sus frases realmente tendrán mucho éxito llevándose a pobres tontos al lecho, pero sinceramente no me interesa nada con un hombre y menos con uno de su tipo.-

El "galante" hombre en cuestión cometió el enorme error de tomarlo por el brazo para atraerlo hacia enfrente.

-Vamos no se haga el estrecho conmigo, todos saben que estuvo casado con…-

Pero antes de que Xavier pudiera contestarle algo mordaz y quitárselo de encima, sintió como la mano del hombre fue retirada de un fuerte jalón de su brazo.

Miro con incredulidad como su ex esposo torcía el brazo de su (atrevido e idiota) acompañante, mientras empujaba su rostro contra el plato de comida sobre la mesa.

-¡Erik!- exclamo levantándose aun sin creerlo, pero tuvo que despejarse de forma rápida pues comenzó a escuchar los huesos del hombre crujir.

Mas ajeno a ello y más bien complacido Erik apretó más el agarre sobre el hombre para sisearle con veneno.

-Conmigo estuvo casado para ser exactos, pero a usted eso es algo que no le interesa-

-Erik suéltalo- Charles ya se encontraba a su lado, sin saber que mas hacer, miro a unos cuantos pasos a una asustada mujer que parecía haber seguido a Erik.

-No- fue la respuesta rotunda de su ex pareja, Xavier intento calmar a la mujer con una mirada de entendimiento y con un gesto le pidió se apartara.

-Erik basta, le vas romper el brazo- Charles hablo con tranquilidad intentando llegar hasta él por encima de la ira que parecía invadirlo, puso su mano sobre el brazo que ejercía presión intentando calmarlo.

-Tienes que calmar tu mente Erik…Por favor-

El calor siempre reconfortante que emana Charles con tan superficial caricia, junto con las palabras dichas en su primer encuentro y la suplica en su voz, fue la mezcla que quizás necesitaba para tranquilizar su revuelta mente sobre todo por causa de los recuerdos desentrañados recientemente.

Lo soltó con la respiración agitada sintiendo aun el calor de la mano de Charles sobre su brazo, el hombre liberado tosió escandalosamente tocando la zona dañada e intentando mantener la poca dignidad que podría quedarle.

-Señor permítame ayudarlo-

Un mozo se acerco servicial ante el cliente agredido, pero este solo lo ignoro girándose a observar a la pareja con ojos inyectados de furia, humillación y deseos de venganza.

-Esto no se quedara así me oyen, ambos se arrepentirán de esto- Sin agregar más salió del restaurante airado, sin siquiera esperar por su abrigo y empujando a cualquier pobre infeliz que se le cruzara por el camino.

-Por qué rayos hiciste eso- Charles soltó el brazo de Erik, más que la escena que acaba de montar su ex en un lugar público, le molestaba que al parecer Erik aun no le cupiera en la cabeza que él no era una damisela en peligro a la cual debía rescatar- te das cuenta de que ese hombre es sub-director del equipo de investigación de la NASA-

-¡¿Entonces pensabas acostarte con ese idiota solo porque tiene un buen puesto?- Erik lo veía con incredulidad, siendo más mordaz de lo que pretendía.

Charles suspiro cansado pasándose una mano por su cabello.

-Tú bien sabes la respuesta a eso Erik, no me hagas perder la paciencia aun más, existen otras maneras de poner a raya a tipos como ese-

Pero Erik no contesto, molesto por su imprudencia (la suya y la de Charles), molesto por no poder ser aun indiferente de todo lo referente a Xavier, molesto por no aceptar del todo que la vida que vivió junto a Charles ya solo era parte del pasado.

El castaño parecía ver su perturbación pues calmo el tono de su voz.

-No entiendo tu motivación Erik te acercaste aun siendo consciente de que soy completamente capaz de cuidarme a mismo, sabias perfectamente que no necesitaba de ti para quitármelo de encima, ¿Cuál..-

Pero antes de que el castaño pudiera formular la pregunta, un hombre con traje seguramente el gerente del establecimiento se dirigió a ambos con voz autoritaria.

-Caballeros me temo que debo pedirles que liquiden sus cuentas y se retiren de nuestro establecimiento-

-Sí, no se preocupe comprendemos- Charles contesto con sonrisa y educación estudiada, Erik aun permanecía metido en sus propios pensamientos.

-Acompáñenme por aquí por favor-

Ambos hombres los siguieron en silencio una vez en el elegante recibidor del restaurant, pagaron sus cuentas correspondientes y esperaron por sus abrigos, el gerente tras asegurarse que no causarían más disturbios regreso a su puesto y ambos quedaron nuevamente solos.

-Erik..-

-Simplemente olvídalo Charles..-

-No- Lensherr giro a ver al castaño observando cómo realizaba ese gesto tan característico de morder su labio inferior- esto, esto es absurdo Erik…, el intentar demostrar que no me afecta el estar sin ti solo me lastima y te lastima a ti también, yo...-

La voz de Charles se quebró a cada palabra junto con toda su entereza, sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos y nuevamente Erik no pudo mostrar más indiferencia frente a él, una de las cosas que jamás se perdonaría era hacer llorar a Charles.

Lo tomo por los delgados hombros y lo sintió tensarse para después clavar nuevamente su mirada azul en la suya y Erik no pudo evitar quitar de su mejilla la solitaria lagrima que sin desearlo había soltado Xavier, Dios, parecían haber pasado siglos desde que pudieron perderse en la mirada del otro.

-Escucha- Erik afianzo mas el agarre sobre el castaño- lo hemos intentado recuerdas, esto… esto es lo mejor para los dos-

Charles cabeceo en aceptación, pero contrario a la afirmación realizada elevo su mano para posarla en la mejilla de Erik, y Lensherr no pudo más que cerrar los ojos ante el contacto, perdiéndose entre recuerdos que no deseaba rememorar.

~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~

Habían pasado semanas desde la cruenta pelea y Erik pensó en hacer olvidar a los mocosos y a Charles el mal rato que pasaron llevándolos de vacaciones, confiaba en que la brisa con sabor a sal, la molesta arena y el inmenso océano levantara el ánimo de su pequeña familia, y aunque los chicos se sumergían encantados después de llevarse a rastras a Hank, Charles parecía tener tatuada la misma expresión meditabunda e inmensamente triste de las últimas semanas.

-No pareces muy animado Charles, ¿sigues molesto?-

El ojiazul devolvió el saludo de los mocosos con una sonrisa que no era ni la sombra de las habituales, para con un suspiro girarse hacia Erik, el cual no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, Charles suspiraba demasiado últimamente.

-No puedo evitar pensar que este gesto de tu parte es muy parecido al regalo de un esposo violento que intenta retener con efímeros gestos a sus seres queridos antes de volver a cometer el siguiente error.-

Erik en ese instante realmente se molesto y lo dejo ver en el tono de su voz.

-Yo jamás he deseado lastimar ni a los chicos, ni mucho menos a ti.-

Charles se paso una mano por su cara y su cabello en gesto cansado, nervioso, deseaba huir, deseaba dejar las cosas así y seguir intentando vivir fingiendo que nada pasaba.

-Lo sé, eso lo sé perfectamente Erik, esto solo ha sido un daño colateral de la decisión que has tomado.-

_Pero ya no podía._

-Entonces no comprendo que es lo realmente te molesta.-

-Yo...- Charles tartamudeo falto de valor y se aferró de su última esperanza- yo comprendo lo importante que es tu venganza, pero si pudieras dejarlo atrás...-

Erik rodo los ojos con fastidio y cansancio.

-Charles...- lo interrumpió antes de que comenzara con un discurso que conocía de memoria- Ya habíamos hablado esto antes sabes que "simplemente olvidar" jamás será una opción para mi, dices que lo entiendes Charles entonces por qué no puedes aceptarlo.-

Xavier bajo la mirada sintiéndolo todo perdido y el corazón demasiado vacio, levanto la mirada atragantándose con su propia saliva, _maldición era tan difícil_.

-Yo ya lo he aceptado Erik y... y creo que lo mejor es separarnos.-

Su en ese entonces aun pareja lo miro incrédulo e iracundo.

_No_

_Charles no podía estarle haciendo esto_

_No lo permitiría._

-¿Qué rayos estás diciendo?- su respiración se agitaba a cada minuto-¡¿Me estas poniendo a elegir? Tu o mi venganza, ¡¿Eso es lo que intentas decirme? ¡¿Cómo puedes...-

-¡No!- Charles grito lo suficientemente fuerte y lo suficientemente desesperado y herido como para terminar con el reclamo del polaco- no te estoy poniendo a elegir Erik porque tu ya tomaste tu decisión y ya tome la mía- el castaño incapaz de mirarlo directamente bajo la mirada cuando sintió las lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas pero continuo- ya no existe un "nosotros" Erik, esto ya no es un matrimonio, por que cuando dos personas deciden casarse unen sus vidas en una sola, y lo que tú y yo tenemos son dos vidas por separados que intentan ir una a la par de la otra "sin dañarse demasiado".-

Erik lo tomo del rostro obligando a mirarlo.

_Esto no terminaría así._

_No podía_

_No lo soportaría._

-Te quiero a mi lado Charles- dejo a su voz salir tan desesperada como se sentía, junto su frente con la del ojiazul sin dejar de mirarlo- somos mitades perfectas, tú y yo junto a los chicos seremos una familia, queremos lo mismo-

Para su desconcierto el llanto de Charles se intensifico.

-Oh Erik- su voz amortiguada por el llanto- lo siento tanto, pero no es así, yo quiero- inhalo con fuerza y retiro con delicadeza las manos del amor de su vida, las lagrimas comenzaron a parar de caer - quiero el divorcio-

~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~~:.~

Erik no fue consiente en que momento abrazo a Charles con tal desespero y posesividad, o cuando el empleado había llegado con sus abrigos que yacían sobre el mostrador olvidados, solo sabía que deseaba quedarse así un poco mas antes de tener que separarse, y aunque Charles tenía un deseo similar, aun sentía que tenía algo que aclararle al polaco.

-Sabes, ese hombre...-

Erik gruño ante el recordatorio de tan desagradable sujeto.

-Es un imbécil-

Charles rio divertido de la infantil reacción, Erik sintió que la vida volvía de a poco a llenar su cuerpo tras escucharle.

-Ese imbécil- le concedió Xavier a su ex esposo- estaba planeando llevar uno de los proyectos de Hank a la NASA-

-¿De Hank?- aun dentro del abrazo busco el rostro de Xavier con curiosidad- ¿y entonces por qué rayos no vino Hank contigo?-

Charles esbozo aquella sonrisa que Lensherr creía no volvería a ver.

-Piensas que voy a dejar que ese depravado pise el mismo código postal que Hank-

Fue el turno de Erik de reír con ganas causando un efecto de confort en Charles difícil de igualar.

-Ja, eres un sobre protector de lo peor, lo vas a echar a perder-

-Y tú eres un celoso patológico con instintos violentos, me vas a echar a perder-

-Más yo creí que era imposible-

-Señor Lensherr- la voz de la mujer que Erik había olvidado por completo los saco a ambos de la cómoda atmosfera que crearon y los trajo cruelmente a la realidad.

Ambos se separaron incómodos y fue Charles el primero en reponerse volviéndole a regalar una sonrisa pero nada comparada a las anteriores.

-No piense que se va librar tan fácil de esta mi estimado Señor Lensherr- si la curiosa forma de referirse a él era una burla por el llamado de la mujer jamás lo sabría- será su responsabilidad explicarle a Hank porque ya no podrá ir a ese súper-genial y moderno laboratorio y porque ya no podrá tener su colorida identificación de personal con su foto y su nombre.-

-Por supuesto que jamás lo haría mi querido Profesor Xavier, soy un hombre de palabra-

Y en un impulso tomo ambas manos besándolas con devoción, Charles lo miro incrédulo, ese era un gesto que no tenían desde el día de su boda, bajo la mirada un momento sin soltar las fuertes manos de Erik y sin saber cómo reaccionar, al final Xavier las atrajo hacia si para repetir el gesto escondiendo su rostro en ellas unos instantes, para después dirigirse de nuevo a su ex con una sonrisa que le resulto más triste de lo que planeo.

-Ve con ella Erik, te está esperando...-

-Maldita sea- Lensherr maldijo por lo bajo y en lugar de soltarse, apretó con más fuerza el agarre cerrando sus parpados.

-Erik...-la voz de Charles llego casi como en un murmullo mas no quiso abrir los ojos- lo recuerdas…- sintió a Charles recargar su cabeza sobre su pecho, su aliento golpeando su camisa- Hasta el fin del mundo… Nunca lo olvides por favor, yo no pienso hacerlo-

Lo sintió soltarse de sus manos y alejarse, solo cuando fue consciente de su salida del restaurante, se permitió levantar sus parpados.

Claro que lo recordaba, siempre lo haría, porque era la única forma de poder seguir adelante sin Charles a su lado, la única.

_-Yo, Charles Francis Xavier, te quiero a ti, Erik Lensherr, como esposo y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, para amarte…- Charles paro un momento regalándole una hermosa sonrisa a Erik que le quito a este todos los nervios que tenia atorados en la garganta, y en un impulso Lensherr apretó el agarre sobre las manos del castaño y las alzo a la altura de su boca para besarlas con devoción, el ojiazul ensancho su sonrisa y continuo buscando decir algo más que expresara todo lo que sentía por el polaco que los simples votos matrimoniales, al final solo pudo agregar- para amarte hasta el fin del mundo.- y repitió el gesto de su ahora marido depositando un casto beso sobre sus manos._

_**Till The World Ends 1/1 **__**Fin**_

_**Extra/Omake 01**_

Después del espectáculo dado en el restaurante sabía que por más tonta que fuera la mujer, no podría seguir engañándola inventando tener algún interés romántico en ella, pero jamás pensó que sería de _ese_ tipo de mujer.

-¿Qué?-

-Dije que ha cambio de la información que necesita y que solo YO le puedo facilitar, quiero una copia de su foto de matrimonio, fotos de ustedes en bañador en su viaje de bodas, fo..-

-No fuimos a la playa en nuestro viaje de bodas-

-Entonces las fotos de su viaje de bodas y fotos de ustedes en bañador, además videos caseros y un resumen detallado de su primera cita- la mujer tuvo el descaro de sonreír fingiéndose apenada- Es lo menos que puede hacer por mi señor Lensherr después de todo no solo expongo mi trabajo, si no también mi pellejo-

-¿Qué?- lo dijo mas por no creer tanta desfachatez que por otra cosa.

-Dije que quiero una copia de su foto de...-

-Basta, ya entendí- Erik se llevo dos dedos a su frente, si no fuera por su reciente encuentro con Charles no dudaría en utilizar sus "métodos poco ortodoxos" con esa mujer-De acuerdo lo tendrá para mañana a medio día-

-Oh, y no tendrá fotos comprometedoras, en la bañera o...-

-No tiente su suerte-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ya entendí usted gana...-

Pero al mirar la sonrisa hasta cierto punto mal sana de la mujer Erik no se sintió tan seguro de eso.

_**Extra/Omake 01-Fin-**_

_**Extra/Omake 02**_

Realmente pensó que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de volver a ver Charles, pero dos días después se encontraba delante de la casa del castaño tras recibir una llamada del profesor, según palabras del propio Xavier él no tenía el corazón para echar por la bordar todos los sueños y aspiraciones del "pequeño" Hank y tuvo el descaro de recordarle como él había dado su palabra de hablar el asunto con el pelinegro.

Así que ahí se encontraba, sentado en la sala de su ex esposo frente al ya no tan pequeño Hank (aunque Charles diga todo lo contrario), que lo miraba nervioso y con cara de querer salir huyendo.

-Escúchame con mucho cuidado Hank esto es muy importante y solo lo repetiré una vez, quiero que te olvides de todo ese asunto referente a la NASA- y si, era una orden, aunque el jovencito no pareció captarlo a la primera.

-¿P-Pero porque?-

-Por que si aceptas tú jefe seria un imbécil maricón por demás depravado, que intento violar a tu padre Charles- para Lensherr era un argumento más que valido y verídico.

Desde la cocina se escucho el caer de varios trastes al suelo

-¡Erik te estoy escuchando!-

Pero el aludido tan solo sonrió burlón sin despegar su vista del joven frente a él.

-¿Quedo entendido Hank?-

-Eh...S-si, supongo-

-Bien-

Erik ensancho su sonrisa, quien dijo que la paternidad era difícil.

_**Extra/Omake 02-Fin-**_

_**~~.:.~~**_

_**Gracias por leer :) me haría inmensamente feliz un comentario de su parte ;)**_


End file.
